


In the Plant's Embrace - A Tickling Story

by FeatherHeart22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, BDSM, Exploration, Extreme Tickling, Feet, Gen, Non-Consensual Tickling, Plants, Science Fiction, Tentacles, Tentacles/F, Tickling Torture, Upper Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherHeart22/pseuds/FeatherHeart22
Summary: On a distant planet, an explorer becomes trapped at the mercy of a carnivorous plant. The plant tries to eat her, but its feeding implements put her through a grueling tickle torture instead. Her only hope of rescue is her digital assistant.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	In the Plant's Embrace - A Tickling Story

## Tentacles/F ● Extreme Tickling ● Feet and Upper Body

**◄●►**

**Inspired by these incredible artworks:**

[](https://www.deviantart.com/the-flyng-hamster/art/tentacle-attack-111928996) [](https://www.deviantart.com/magictickler/art/Jenni-captured-and-tickled-585445560)

**◄●►**

The year is 2235.  
A lush, earthlike planet is orbiting a binary star, many lightyears away from Earth. Earthlike planets are quite rare, and those which have been found all have “quirks”. Either the gravity is not quite right, or the atmosphere isn’t entirely breathable, or the temperature ranges are uncomfortable, or the native species are super deadly... and so on. But this one is pretty close. Research is still ongoing, but it might be the one. Earth 2.  
  
Inside a small shuttlecraft, a beautiful woman sips a cup of cocoa in front of a holographic terrain map. Her name is Eileen Hunter. She’s one of several scientists tasked with studying and cataloging this planet’s flora and fauna. Eileen’s official job title may be “Astrobiologist”, but she considers herself an explorer. While many researchers prefer to stay in their labs, she really wants to be out here, on her own, seeing things no one has ever seen before.   
  
Hunter is a 24 year old brunette. She has milky white skin, dark green eyes, and a very warm smile. Her hair is thick, short, slightly messy, with a dark chocolate brown base and subtle blonde highlights. She’s presently lounging in front of the shuttle’s computer terminal, planning tomorrow’s hike.  
  
With a thoughtful expression on her face, she leans back in the chair and props up her lovely bare feet on the console. They are a very cute pair of US size 6.5, egyptian shaped feet, with normal high arches and average length toes. Eileen doesn’t particularly care about feet, but because of how much ground she covers on foot, she does give them a light pampering every few weeks. Her feet are extremely ticklish, but it’s not something she ever thinks about.  
  
\- Cy, why doesn’t sector 48F have any data? - She asks her personal digital assistant.  
\- An unknown factor is interfering with long distance scanners, Doctor - A soft, synthesized male voice replies through the ship’s speakers.  
\- Unknown, you say? We’ll check it out tomorrow - She says, intrigued.  
  
Eileen shuts down the holographic display and leaves the bridge. She quickly tiptoes through the cold metal floor of the central compartment, presently configured for bio-research, and enters the starboard crew quarters.  
She places the cocoa cup in the kitchenette and lays down to sleep on her berth.

  
**◄●►**

  
With a small hissing sound, the shuttle’s door opens, allowing Eileen to step outside.  
She’s wearing an advanced, skin tight atmospheric suit, featuring a jumpsuit, detachable boots, gloves, and a helmet. It’s a lot more elegant than it sounds. And with a fully hermetic interior, she’s protected against any alien contaminants.  
Eileen would actually prefer to be wearing regular clothes. But if her superiors found out she took such a risk, they’d put a stop to these solo expeditions she’s so fond of.  
  
Besides her clothes, she's also wearing a backpack. She's carrying a water bottle, some energy bars, a bio-sample collecting kit, a survival knife, and a very small civilian drone. The drone was a birthday present from a sweet yet awkward colleague who’s clearly into her. She’s been meaning to take some aerial shots with it, but keeps forgetting.  
  
The woman surveys her surroundings, smiling hugely from inside her helmet. The large clearing where she set down is surrounded by a dark, dense jungle. Most people would be afraid to venture into such a place, but not Eileen Hunter.  
  
\- Good morning, Cy! How are you today? - She cheerfully asks her digital assistant, which seamlessly transferred itself from the shuttle’s computer to her suit.  
\- Good morning, Doctor. All networked devices are operating normally - Cy answers through the helmet’s speakers.  
\- Perfect. Start scanning. Let me know if you detect anything noteworthy.  
\- Bioscanner activated. Collecting data - Cy replies.  
  
Eileen marches through the alien foliage for about 40 minutes, occasionally stopping to collect a sample or two. At some point, she spots a hanging ivy ending in a thick, leaf shaped… flower-thing, with a number of thin, white tentacles wiggling out of it.  
  
\- Well look at that! Scan it, Cy - Eileen orders, with a look of childlike amazement on her face.  
\- Analyzing… Lifeform not found on database. Initial scan reveals a plant-like organism, with the ability to draw nourishment from small lifeforms.  
\- A carnivorous plant?  
\- Correct.  
\- How dangerous is it? To humans? - Eileen asks, taking a step back.  
\- Danger probability low. I’m not detecting toxins, venoms, poisons, acids, or sharp edges capable of harming a human being.  
\- So it only eats tiny insects and similar?  
\- Yes, Doctor. However, I must advise caution. Due to the novelty of the lifeform, my analysis is subject to a considerable margin of error.  
  
As this conversation takes place, the alien… flower-thing begins to wave it’s white tentacles towards Eileen. The ivy then starts slowly moving towards her.  
\- Incredible! - Eileen exclaims.  
  
Moments later, she raises her hand, allowing the plant to wiggle it’s tentacles around her gloved fingers.  
\- Curious, aren’t you? - Eileen says, looking at the plant with wonder.  
\- Cy, are you sure this thing can’t hurt me? - She asks, biting her lower lip.  
\- Preliminary analysis indicates the lifeform is harmless to humans - The AI repeats.  
\- Well… if you’re sure… - Eileen says, hesitantly removing her right glove.  
  
She knows she shouldn’t be doing this, but there’s something about touch that’s important to her. She wants to feel this new lifeform. She wants to bond with it. And you can’t do that from behind a glass wall, or a protection suit.  
\- Warning, atmospheric seal broken. Right sleeve seal activated. Internal atmosphere restored - Cy says.  
\- It’s okay, just make sure my helmet stays airtight - She asks.  
  
As soon as the tentacles touch her bare skin, they all lunge towards her hand, caressing it with curiosity.  
\- Hey there, little fella. Haha. Nice to meet you too - She says, allowing the tentacles to examine her hand.  
  
Some of them wrap around her fingers while others start poking and dragging their tips against her skin.  
\- Hehehe… they feel fuzzy. It tickles a bit. I think the tentacles are covered with micro-fibers - Eileen assesses.  
\- Affirmative. The fibers are likely the organism’s sensory organ. I’m also detecting a tiny mouth-like opening on the tip of every tentacle.  
\- It’s trying to eat me! - Eileen concludes, fascinated.  
\- Correct. I’m detecting some of your dead skin cells moving down the interior of the tentacles.  
\- Oh. It’s like an exfoliation then. Haha. I wonder if we can find an application for you in the cosmetic industry? - She ponders.  
  
Moments later, just as she’s feeling ready to move on, Eileen feels something brush against her left ankle. She looks down, opening her eyes wide as several more ivy’s are wrapping themselves around her ankles.  
\- Oh gosh! Get away! - The girl shouts, taking several steps back.  
  
When she pulls her hand away from the first ivy, the ones at her feet quickly tighten themselves around her ankles, causing her to fall down on her rear. To her surprise, the ivy’s grip is quite strong.  
After failing to kick the plants off, she tries removing them by hand. During this struggle, she notices more ivy emerging from the foliage all around her.  
\- CY! REMOVE BOOTS! - She commands, now starting to get scared.  
\- Affirmative - The AI replies.  
  
As her boots become loose and detached from her suit, she quickly yanks her feet out of them, scrambling to get up and run away. She almost manages to get up, but another ivy wraps itself around her left thigh.  
\- NO! - She screams, now starting to really panic.  
\- Warning, atmospheric seal broken... - Cy starts repeating.  
\- I KNOW! - Eileen shouts.  
  
The woman quickly takes off her backpack and grabs her knife, using it to cut off the ivy around her thigh. But while she takes care of that one, four more wrap themselves around her shins.  
\- NOOO! - She screams, as the plants tighten their grip on her limbs.   
\- CY! CALL FOR HELP! - She shouts, struggling to get away from the plants.  
  
About ten seconds later, the AI addresses her:  
\- There’s an unknown interference preventing me from communicating with the shuttle. We must move closer to it.  
\- OH NO! - Eileen exclaims, fighting off an ivy while another tries to wrap itself around her waist.  
\- Should I keep trying to contact the shuttle? - Cy asks.  
\- YES! YES GOD DAMMIT! - Eileen shouts.  
  
She makes a desperate effort to run away only to be dragged back by her ankles.  
\- NOOOO! Stupid plant! You can’t eat me! - She protests, digging her fingers into the dirt.  
  
Three minutes later, Eileen’s right wrist is finally wrapped by the ivy, stopping her from cutting any more plants. She curses with frustration as her right arm is pulled to her side, mirroring her left one. She’s now immobilized on the soft jungle floor in a “T” position, with her legs loosely wrapped together.   
  
To her right, three of the flower-things approach her bare right hand and start “eating it” like before.  
\- Oh yeah… enjoy the meal… I’m not going anywhere for a while... CY! How’s it going? - She asks her assistant.  
\- I’ve successfully handshaked with the shuttle, but only 3% of data packets are reaching it. I can remotely activate the emergency beacon, but it will take time.  
  
While this exchange takes place, several of the flower-things wiggle their tentacles over Eileen’s body, searching for more surface on which they can feed.  
\- HEY! GET OUT OF THERE! - Eileen exclaims, shaking several tentacles off her left foot. It seems the plants are drawn to such reactions, because several more start converging on her socked feet.  
  
As this gathering takes place, Eileen sighs and decides to let the plants have their way. It’s not like she can stop them. So she lays back and relaxes, looking annoyed, while the alien tentacles poke and probe her socks.  
After about a minute, one of the tentacles finds its way to the strip of skin between her left sock and her suit. Several more tentacles focus on this area. As more and more of them join in on the feast, they start unintentionally pushing down her socks.  
  
When Eileen's socks reach her ankles, she starts to get worried. She looks at the tentacles feeding on her hand, trying to imagine how that would feel on her bare feet.  
“What if they push the socks down all the way? My feet are extremely ticklish!” She thinks, swallowing dryly.  
  
As the tentacles carry on poking and scrapping, Eileen presses her feet together, hoping she might be able to stop her socks from being removed.  
\- Oh no… - She softly whimpers when her heels become exposed.  
  
Eileen is now smiling with her eyes closed, fighting off the urge to giggle as the white tentacles consume the dead skin on her slightly rough heels.  
“Oh gosh… it does tickle… it tickles more than a little...” She thinks, softly tugging at her wrists and ankles. The ivy wrapped around her legs and ankles tightens, making sure her tasty feet don't go anywhere.  
  
A couple minutes later, Eileen is giggling through her clenched teeth and pressing her right foot against her left sole as hard as she can, in an effort to keep the plant from feeding on the most ticklish parts of her feet.  
\- PFFFTTAHAHAHA! - She suddenly bursts out, when one of the tentacles manages to wiggle it’s way underneath her right sock, and is now scraping it’s fibers against her right arch.  
  
Eileen remains powerless as more and more tentacles dig into the skin at the top of her heels, trying to reach the rich feeding ground they now know exists. The young woman is laughing non-stop, fighting with all her might to keep her feet pressed together while that darn tentacle mercilessly teases her right arch.  
  
After a few more minutes, the plants decide to change tactics. In a display of intelligence which stuns the young biologist, four of the flower-things wrap their tentacles around her feet, as well as they can anyway, and start pulling them apart.  
-WHAAAAT?! NO! NOOOOO! - Eileen cries out, watching in horror as her feet are pulled away from each other at an excruciatingly slow pace. Every second drags on forever as her grip on her socks gradually diminishes. Moment by moment they slip up, exposing more and more skin to the hungry alien tentacles.  
  
Eileen goes crazy as the tentacle's tips move up her feet in a row, tasting every millimeter of newly exposed skin. They now have free reign from her heels to the bottom of her balls. Her beautiful face is twisted into a grimace, as she laughs uncontrollably, with tears already running down her face. She’s using her last ounces of resistance to try and keep her toes scrunched, yet little by little, her socks are pulled away.  
\- Naaahahahahaha! NOT MY TOES! Ahahahahahaha! - She laughs away.  
  
This grueling torture goes on for a about a minute, until suddenly, the tension on the socks is too much and they come flying off.  
\- NOOOOOOO! - She howls, her extremely ticklish feet now completely exposed.  
  
Poor Eileen goes into a fit of intense struggling, tossing herself around as much as she can, and fiercely rubbing her feet against each other. All this struggling buys her some momentary relief from the plant’s ticklish feast, but it’s the calm before the storm.  
She soon feels several of the fuzzy tentacles traveling up the back of her feet, heading towards her scrunched up toes. She opens her eyes wide and gasps as the devilish things force their way between every toe, hardly believing how much the slowly dragging fibers tickle the virgin skin.  
  
\- AAARG! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAARGH! I CAAAN’T! I CAN’T TAKE IT! NOT THEEERE! - She cries out, shaking her feet as much as she can. But no matter how much she squirms her poor feet, the tentacles keep advancing, until they have wrapped themselves around each and every one of her sexy toes.  
  
While this happens, the tentacles facing her soles haven’t been idle. They have been busily nudging their microscopic mouths against her soles, greedily scrapping off all the dead skin they can find.  
To her, it feels like an army of tiny hands pinching her delicate skin. Not to mention, several tentacles seem to have been tasked with “sensing” her feet, so instead of feeding, they are constantly dragging their length up and down her soles, tickling her with their micro-fibers.  
\- NOOHOHOHOHO! PLEEEASE NOT THAT! PLEEEEASE! AHAHAHAHA! - She senselessly begs, as her toes are slowly pulled back.  
  
More and more tentacles take hold of her toes, their combined might gradually defeating whatever strength Eileen can still muster. All the poor girl can do is laugh her head off as her bubbly toes are pulled back at a maddeningly slow pace, eventually exposing the excruciatingly ticklish skin underneath them.  
  
When the tentacles start feeding on her toe stems, Eileen scrunches up her face into a grimace, shaking her head from side to side with her mouth open without making a sound. This goes on for about 20 seconds, as her brain attempts to process the intensity of the sensations. Once her silent laughter phase has run its course, Eileen explodes with intense, uncontrollable, hysterical laughter.  
Her struggling intensifies, prompting the plants to reinforce her lower body bondage. Her legs and specially her ankles are wrapped with even more ivy, until she feels like her ankles are locked in a round set of medieval stocks.  
  
Poor Eileen laughs her head off while the plants feed on her ticklish feet for two hours straight. After the first 20 minutes, she mostly runs out of strength to fight, simply enduring the plant’s dreadful feeding. This apathy is broken approximately once every 10 minutes, due to sheer frustration. During these moments, she'll go into a frenzy, crying out for help and desperately struggling against the plant’s hold on her.  
  
She’s presently going though one of these fits. Her pink, sexy soles are all spread out, completely taut, with every toe racked outwards as far as it will go, so as to expose as much of the rich skin between her toes as possible.  
  
There are at least thirty tentacles greedily munching on the areas underneath her toes, the most ticklish part of her feet. Several more wander her soles, collecting sustenance from the areas most likely to develop rough patches. They are presently focusing on the outer sides and on the balls of her feet, having already turned her heels from slightly rough to silky smooth. Last but not least, six tentacles drag and wiggle their fibers all over her feet, gathering information.  
  
\- BWAAAAAARHG NOT THEEEERE! HEHEHEHEHE! HEEELP! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! - Eileen howls in ticklish agony, shaking herself around as much as she can. Her red face is dominated by a huge forced grin as a mix of hysterical laughter and desperate pleas is forced out of her.

  
**◄●►**

  
After two hours of intense tickling, the plants pause their feeding. Their attention is momentarily drawn elsewhere. Eileen pants heavily, utterly exhausted.  
\- Cy… Please... I beg you… I’m going to lose my mind… I can’t take this… I really can’t take it… Please do something... - She begs her artificial assistant.  
\- I’m sorry this delay is causing you so much distress, Doctor. Unfortunately I still haven’t managed to...  
\- CY I’M GOING MAAAAAD! HELP ME PLEEEEEASE! - She explodes, going through a short struggling fit. But she quickly stops, afraid of regaining the plant’s attention.  
  
Poor Eileen takes some deep breaths, relaxes her muscles and tries to brace herself for the next feeding session, which as far as she knows, can start at any moment.  
After a few moments, an idea suddenly crosses her mind. Eileen’s face brightens up with excitement and she exclaims:  
\- CY! Use the drone as a relay! Or transfer yourself to it! Or something like that! There’s a drone in my backpack!  
\- I’m sorry Doctor, but the drone is powered down and inside a box. I’m unable to comply.  
  
Eileen furiously thinks about the issues with her plan, and how she might overcome them.  
\- Cy, we only have one shot at this, so listen very carefully. On my signal, I need you to forcefully expand my left arm sleeve and glove as much as you can. I’ll also need you to open up my suit. If you do that, I should be able to free my left arm. Once it’s free, I’ll reach out for the backpack, get the drone out, and switch it on. Understood? Confirm instruction set.  
  
The assistant repeats her instructions and stands by, waiting for her signal.  
\- Now! - Eileen yells.  
  
Her jumpsuit opens wide from her neck to her waist, exposing her smooth, flat tummy and her pink bra. Her sleeve then expands by about an inch, forcing the ivy to ease up on it’s grip. Eileen immediately starts pulling and twisting her left arm, until it slips from the ivy’s grasp. She quickly removes it from the suit entirely, leaving the ivy holding her now empty sleeve.  
  
Without a moment to waste, she reaches down for the backpack. It’s within reach, thankfully. She pulls it against her side and dives her arm into it, taking out the drone’s box. Through the corner of her eyes, she sees several ivy’s already moving to restrain her.  
With desperation on her face, she pushes the backpack aside, unlatches the box, takes out the drone and flips a switch. Barely a second after she finishes, an ivy wraps itself tightly around her left forearm and starts pulling it back to her side.  
  
As the drone takes off and hovers above her, she releases a huge sigh of relief.  
\- YES! YesYesYes! There it goes! Get help, Cy!  
\- Of course, Doctor. With your permission, I will transfer myself to the drone and fly it back to the shuttle. Considering the communication difficulties, that plan has the better odds of success.  
\- Sounds good! Fly back to the shuttle, turn on the beacon, and call the base. Tell them we need URGENT rescue! Then fly back here with their reply! GO!  
  
Without another word, the drone flies off. Eileen gasps in horror as one of the ivy nearly swats it down, but Cy dodges it and escapes.  
  
All around her, ivy draws closer, curious about the warmth and humidity emanating from her chest.  
\- No... GET AWAY! GET AWAAAAY! - Eileen futility begs, as several flower-things invade her suit.  
  
She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes as a great number of tentacles start dragging their fibers across her chest and sides, moving deeper and deeper into the suit. The flower-things holding her feet leave their post and join the others in their probing. Eileen nervously rubs her feet together, too disturbed to notice how incredibly soft they feel. She then scrunches her face, holding in the urge to giggle. The only thing on her mind is the horribly tickly sensations those fuzzy tentacles are causing all over her upper body, and they haven’t even started feeding yet.  
  
After a few long minutes, Eileen allows herself to sigh with relief as the tentacles withdraw.  
\- Hehehe… What’s going on? What are you doing now? - She asks, while the ivy holding her in place starts moving.  
\- No way… No fucking way… - She incredulously remarks. The ivy slowly lifts her off the ground and starts removing her right arm from inside its sleeve!  
  
Eileen struggles while the plants gently bend her right arm inward, take hold of her forearm from inside her suit, and then pull it off the sleeve.  
After several minutes, her upper body is completely naked. Her bra is laying on the jungle floor, alongside her helmet, and the upper part of her suit is hanging by her waist. The poor woman is now suspended in a spread eagle position, with her legs still tightly wrapped together.  
  
Eileen fearfully whimpers as over twenty flower-things stand directly above her. She gets the distinct impression they are licking their lips.  
\- Please no… Please don’t… - She pointlessly begs.  
  
Moments later, she cries out in fear as all of them start moving towards her helpless upper body.  
\- YEEAAARGH! Ahahahahaha! NOO! AAAARGHAHAHAHAA! - She squeals with laughter, as the tentacles start delivering their tiny pinches all over her tummy and sides.  
  
Eileen screams sharply when several tentacles start feeding inside her bellybutton, feasting on the ample amounts of dead skin, and inadvertently driving her insane with their fibers. Within moments she’s cackling like a madwoman, quickly holding in and releasing her stomach. The plants fail to counter this annoying motion, but as her stomach muscles tire themselves out, the problem mostly solves itself. Still, additional ivy is wrapped around her waist and chest to keep her tummy from moving around so much.  
  
After a few minutes of this, several tentacles start feeding up her ribs, pinching along as they go. Eileen closes her wrists into fists and starts shaking even more violently than before. She doesn’t know exactly how ticklish her underarms are, but she just knows this is going to be pure torture.  
\- PLEASE NOT THERE! AAAAARGH! AHAHAHAHAAA! - She cries out.  
  
When the tentacles start feeding on the lowest part of her underarms, she inhales deeply and goes into silent laughter, pleading for mercy.  
\- Not there…... Not there...… Not there…… - She begs with a squeaky voice, using the last bits of air inside her lungs.  
  
But the plants don’t care for mercy. All they care about are the deliciously moist dead cells on Eileen’s pits. As the tickling continues to advance into her underarms, the woman eventually breaks out of silent laughter, releasing her most intense, most desperately hysterical laughter yet.  
\- … AAAAAAAAAARGH!!! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA! - She howls, her crazed laughter sounding all the way back to the shuttle.  
  
Eileen fiercely struggles to lower her arms, prompting the plants to protect their food source by wrapping additional ivy around her forearms. They pull her arms high above her head, bend them by the elbow, and bind her forearms together. This position stretches out the delicate skin under her arms, causing poor Eileen even more intense tickling sensations.

  
**◄●►**

  
About 5 minutes later, Cy returns.  
\- I’ve run into a complication, Doctor - It says, giving Eileen a few seconds to reply.  
  
When she fails to do anything except laugh and babble, Cy continues.  
\- I’m afraid the interference is also affecting long distance communications. Only short range, personal area networks remain unaffected. In order to execute your instructions, I’ll have to fly the shuttle away from this sector. As per safety protocols, I require explicit permission before assuming direct control of a vehicle. Do I have your permission?  
  
Cy stands by for about a minute, waiting for Eileen to grant it permission, but all she can do is laugh uncontrollably. After a minute, the plants start trying to swat the drone, forcing Cy to fly away for a short while.  
For almost 50 minutes, Eileen desperately struggles to grant Cy his damned permission before the ivy destroys the drone along with any hope of a rescue, but the underarms tickling is so mindbogglingly overwhelming, she simply cannot say the words. After a gargantuan effort, she finally manages to scream:  
\- TAAAAAKE IT! FLY THE SHUTTLE! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! GOOOOO!  
  
Her heart nearly stops when the plants finally land a hit on the drone. As the machine drops to the dirt with one propeller immobilized, she breaks out into tears, releasing a horrible scream of frustration.  
\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOOO!  
  
But then the propeller starts up, somehow clearing the blockage! A genuine smile momentarily crosses her lips before the plant’s incessant tickle torture forces a different type of smile on her.  
  


**◄●►**

  
Eileen’s second feeding session has now been going for almost two hours. The plant has been feeding mostly on her underarms and belly, gradually expanding to the rest of her upper body.  
  
She’s now enduring four flower-things feeding on her underarms, two on her breasts, two on her sides and ribs, and five on her tummy, with one devoted exclusively to her bellybutton. Six more are feeding on her back, two on her neck, and six on her feet.  
  
Her position has been gradually changed. She’s been rolled around, so her chest is now facing the floor. The plants are suspending her about 5 feet from the ground, while providing minimal support for her body other than her forearms and legs, causing her body to arch downwards. This position makes her tummy easier to feed on, and inadvertently makes her ribs and underarms even more ticklish.  
  
Due to her persistent efforts to protect her underarms, her arms have received additional restraints above and below the elbows. One ivy has bound her forehead to her arms, preventing her from protecting her neck. Her hanging breasts have also been wrapped to help keep them still. The plants have found her nipples to be a very nice secondary feeding area.  
  
Finally, one ivy has wrapped her big toes together. The flower-things stationed at her soles are mostly caressing them with their fibers, trying to sense additional sustenance. The plants have become rather fond of this feeding spot. The tentacles wiggle around… treating her gorgeous, ticklish soles to an endless dance of fuzzy, tickly touches. Ranging from long caresses to quick strokes, all completely unpredictable.  
  
The plants have no appreciation for such things, but their feeding has rendered Eileen’s feet incredibly smooth. Her dead skin was consumed all the way down to the last cell. Leaving her soles with nothing but exquisitely soft skin. The probing fibers really aren’t as bad as the feeding mouths. The problem is, the feeding has left her feet a good deal more sensitive than before, so the fibers are tickling her like crazy.  
  
Eileen mostly keeps her feet still due to tiredness, but occasionally goes through a surge of struggling, scrunching her toes and squirming her feet, in a desperate effort to get even a small amount of relief. This action prompts the two flower-things stationed behind her feet to pull her toes back with their tentacles, allowing the others to thoroughly check the areas between and under them, until the plant is sure there is no new sustenance to be had.  
  


**◄●►**

  
When Cy returns, about half-an-hour after it left, it starts telling her something, but an ivy successfully swats it down once more, this time smashing the drone to pieces against a tree. Eileen cries out in frustration, not knowing if the mission was a success, how long until help arrives, or if some other difficulty arose, dooming her to be tickled to death by the plants.  
  


**◄●►**

  
Three hours into her second session, the feeding frenzy has calmed down. The tiny pinches have been replaced with fuzzy strokes, which to poor Eileen is not an improvement, but a different type of tickle hell.  
  
The plant’s feeding has left most of her exposed skin utterly immaculate, and much more sensitive to the light, fuzzy strokes. In fact, Eileen finds that on her underarms, this type of tickling is the most unbearable thing the plants have done to her so far. What’s being done to her feet tickles her horribly, but it pales in comparison with the ticklish agony she’s feeling underneath her arms.  
  
\- … AHAHAHAHAHAHA… PLEHEHEASE… NOT THE PITS… ANYTHIIING BUT THAAAAAT… YAARGAHAHAHAHAAAA! - She pleads, as 60 tentacles torment her taut, ultra smooth, freshly exfoliated, excruciatingly ticklish underarms.  
  
Eileen violently shakes her shoulders while also releasing a huge scream of ticklish agony. Sweat and tears of laughter stream down her nose and drop on the dirt below. She’s completely broken, and utterly desperate for relief. Sensing her increased struggling, the plants add even more ivy to her arms and chest, denying any possible movement, and stripping Eileen of even the smallest alleviation from her suffering.  
  
\- ...I’LL DO ANYTHIIIING... HEHEHEHE... PLEAAHAHAHASE… NO MOOORE UNDERAAAARMS… AHAHAHAHAHAHA… IT’S THE WOOORST… YEEEAARGAHAHAHAHAAAA… I CAAANT TAKE IT STOOOOP… HOOOOHOHOHOHOHOOO… NO MOHOHOORE… NOOOT THEEERE… BWAAAHAHAHAHAHAA… ANYWHEEERE BUT THEEERE… YEEEARGHEHEHEHEHEHE!  
  
After 30 more minutes of this unbearable torture, Eileen is babbling like a madwoman with a dazed look on her eyes. She’s starting to lose her sense of reality. Has she ever known anything other than tickling? It feels like the plant has been tickling her all her life. This is her life. There will never be relief. Not ever.  
  


**◄●►**

  
Eileen was rescued shortly after. She would never forget the gargantuan relief she felt as her ticklish captivity finally came to an end.  
  
She was taken to a hospital ship, which became her home for five months. Her physical recovery didn't take long, but her mental recovery was a different matter. The staff patiently nursed the woman back to health, helping her deal with her nightmares and trauma by focusing on how amazing she felt when it was finally over. That final feeling of intense relief is something that would stay with her forever.

Eleven months after her ordeal, Eileen married the guy who gave her the drone. Their relationship evolved very quickly due to how exceedingly thankful she was for his opportune present. As it turns out, the cause of his awkwardness was not just his attraction for her, but also a secret feet and tickling fetish, which made him feel insecure. But to the new Eileen, he's perfect. He's a man who truly appreciates how extraordinarily soft her feet became as a result of the plant’s feeding. A man with the right qualifications to provide the intense tickling sessions she has come to crave, only for that sweet relief at the end.

**◄●►**

  
The communications and scanner anomalies were caused by a strange signal. By tracing the signal to where it was the strongest, the scientists found the remains of a crashed alien vessel, buried underneath the dense jungle. The ship’s violent impact took place many thousands of years ago. It was so deteriorated, it was barely even possible to know it used to be a spaceship. But despite all the damage, something survived. The only part of the ship designed to survive anything: Its emergency beacon.  
The device had long ceased to broadcast anything remotely resembling a distress signal, but it was still running, and was broadcasting a strange low range static. It was this static that was interfering with our wireless and sensor protocols.  
  
Analysis of the plants revealed some genes not present in any other native lifeform. It’s possible the plant's ancestors came from the ship, and mutated to its present form over several thousands of years.  
It’s quite funny, actually. Some alien brings his potted plant to keep in his quarters. Thousands of years later, that tiny carnivorous plant evolves into a nearly perfect tickler for another alien species.  
  


##  **FIN**

**Note:**

Originally posted on DeviantArt.  
https://www.deviantart.com/featherheart22/art/In-the-Plant-s-Embrace-A-Tickling-Story-837550881


End file.
